The present invention relates to contactors and more specifically to a direct current contactor for selectively closing the connection between a fixed pair of high current terminals by supplying a low current to the contactor.
Direct current contactors include a high current switch and a solenoid in a single enclosure. The switch provides the desired function, to turn current flow on and off. The solenoid serves as the actuator for the switch, thereby allowing the switch to be controlled remotely via a low current control device.
Most commonly, the switch portion is a normally open switch of the single pole single throw variety. In operation, the switch contacts are open with no power applied to the solenoid and are actuated to the closed condition when power is applied to the solenoid.
Direct current contactors are commonly used to supply power between a battery and starter for various over-the-road and off-road vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, tractors, construction machinery and the like. The contactor and solenoid are connected in a circuit between the battery, electric starter and starter switch. The contactor is connected in series with the battery and starter in a high current environment.
During the manufacturing process of a contactor, numerous components must be assembled in sequence. It is a further requirement that the components be retained from dislodgement and/or rotation during assembly and use. It is also desirable that the assembly gives the installer a tactile confirmation that the installation was completed without damage to the unit.